


1. Tony Stark - Play

by ailyn147



Series: XReader one-shots [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailyn147/pseuds/ailyn147
Summary: Short story of your usual day with Tony, who always wants more attention.





	1. Tony Stark - Play

You've heard another exaggerated sigh right next to you. Before you even had a chance to ignore it, you felt your legs being pushed off the couch rapidly. Something was placed quickly on your tights... Or rather someone.

"Tony! What are you doing?! Can't you see I'm playing?!" you scoffed at your boyfriend who always ruined your perfect chances to reach the very last level of your favorite mobile game. This time, he apparently decided to use you as his pillow.

"You play, I'm bored" he replied reaching for your phone and tossing it over the floor.

"Hey!" you protested, but were soon silenced by Tony's quick peck.

"Play with me instead" he said with tenderness that sent chills down your spine.

"You’re impossible" you mumbled, allowing him to pull your body against his chest.

"But you still love me" he grinned with sparkling chocolate eyes.


End file.
